PASWG:Rise of the Dark Angel and Hell-Fire Demon
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Nobody saw it coming but Brief has a brother. His named is Gloves Chaos and hes a dark angel while Brief is a hell-fire demon and they are sent to take over daten city by destroying the angel and demons alike will two specie sent their differences aside and work together? will they be able to stop these new evil forces or isn't too late?
1. Brief's Brother Gloves Chaos

Chapter 1: Brief's Brother Gloves Chaos

"Man this is a complete bullshit" said a female voice. There is a teen women sitting on the couch looking out of the window. She was wearing a blue one-shouldered shirt that shows her midriff, white mini shorts and white sandal shoes. She has a long spiky blond hair, long eyelashes, blue eyes and beige-skin tone. "Well if you haven't pissed off Socks we wouldn't be in this mess right Panty?" said a female voice. A Goth teen woman is also on the couch eating a banana. She was wearing a black Lolita dress with white stars, black and blue stockings and black pumps. She has a long violet/pink hair, a blue bow, teal eyes and beige-skin tone.

A girl named Panty snapped her head to the Goth next to her "well it isn't my fault that Socks ate that spicy pudding and beside he thought it was sweet and you know that Stocking" said Panty. A girl named Stocking opens her right eyes and spoked "I know but he didn't" said Stocking closing her eye "yeah but it was funny" Panty snickered

Stocking whipped her head to her sister and snapped "it wasn't funny you fucking whore" Stocking spat at her "no you right… it was hilarious" Panty laughed before she got hit by a pillow "oh its on bitch" Panty growled "bring it whore" Stocking growled back

While the two sisters' fight, a black convertible car pulled up in front of the church, the door open vertically and a male figure step out. He has long waist-length black hair with one bang covering his left eye, red eyes and a big black star tattoo that cover half of his face. He is wearing a black vest, white tank top, blue jeans with red side-belt, grey combat boots and purple/white fingerless gloves. He looked at the church before a smirked appeared on his face "yep this is the place" he said smirking before he walked inside the church

Panty and Stocking panted standing in a mess called a living room "I think… we called it… a draw" Panty pant between breath "I… totally… agree" Stocking sit back down on the couch "good" Panty said joining her sister on the couch "Ahem excuse me" Panty and Stocking whipped their head around to see a boy standing with a stoic look "I'm looking for someone and I'm hoping you have see him" he said looking at them

Both girls looked at him and gasped "oh my god" Stocking covered her mouth "wow well hello there lover" Panty drooled at him "what's your name gorgeous" Panty said in a husky voice "oh excuse my rudeness the name is Gloves Chaos and you must be Panty, Stocking, Boxer and Socks" Gloves said smiling "yes and huh" they said in unison before they hear two familiar voices "hey Panty whose the hot dude" Boxer said walking into the room with Socks. He has short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers with white hinge. "Maybe your male delivery service you order online to be your new sex toy" Socks smirked walking into the living room. He has short violet/pink hair and teal eyes. He is wearing white short sleeved button up t-shirt, grey jeans and white sneakers.

Gloves frowned at Socks comment "no I'm not but a man who will shove a banana up your ass" Gloves smirked while Socks frowned. The girls and Boxer laughed their asses off "oh man he got you there bro" Boxer said laughing "oh that's a good one" Panty said holding her sides. Once everyone calms down Stocking straighten up and spoked "Socks, Boxer this is Gloves Chaos he came here looking for someone" Stocking smiled "really who is this special someone Gloves" Socks said curious. Before Gloves answered their question he froze as his eyes goes in a daze "hey dude what's wrong with…" Boxer was cut off when they heard a ding from the elevator

"Hey Panty I came here to see how you guys doing and wanted to know if you want to" Brief said before he saw Gloves. "Oh hey Geek boy" Panty waved to Brief earning no reply from him. Gloves turned his head around to see Brief with a shocked expression; everything went silence for a few minutes before Brief broke the silence "Brother" he said smiling "Brother" they said in unison. Gloves smirked before turning his body around and walked up to his little brother "hi Briefy" he hugged Brief who hug back "hey what's going on here" Socks yelled causing the two boys to let go "guys I'm forgot to mention but Gloves is my older Brother" Brief smiled "**WHAT**" they screamed in unison. Gloves wrapped his arms around Brief before he winked and sticked his tongue out while Brief chuckled at their expression. Panty jaws dropped, Stocking eyes were wide, Socks sweat dropped and Boxer eyes twitches only one thing they said in their heads **what the fuck**


	2. What The Fuck!

**AC: *crazy laugh* wazzup sexy bitches its time for "PASWG: Rise of the Dark Angel and Hell-Fire Demon" now Disclaimer Stocking**

**Stocking: AdorableCeline do not own PASWG but if she does season 2 will be already been made **

**AC: damn straight love that show now lets get this story started motherfuckers**

* * *

Chapter 2: What The Fuck!  


"Geek boy you never told us you have sexy brother" Panty said shaking Brief by the shoulders. You see here Brief told the Anarchy sisters and brothers about Gloves and how they're related so now they in the living room watching Panty shook the poor boy "w-w-well I-I-I-I thought y-y-y-you guys know" Briefs stuttered "no we didn't Geek boy you suppose to tell us" Stocking said eating a vanilla pudding "yeah we ain't psychic Dork" Boxer growled

Brief bowed his head in guilt "sorry guys" Socks shook his head "its okay Dork and beside you already told us about him so why bothered" Brief smiled and nodded his head "exactly" Brief smiled "hey bro" everyone turn their head to see Gloves walked into the living room, shirtless "my shirt got wet so I put it on the chair to get dry if that okay with your friends" Gloves smirked "um um" Brief stuttered "wow you are hot lover boy" Panty drooled. Stocking shook her head "don't mind her by the way you sound nice is that accent" Stocking smiled "yeah its Italian you see I was born in Italy but moved here 2 days after my birth" Gloves said in a slight Italian accent

"Socks I think I'm in love" Boxer drooled "wow really I didn't notice" Socks sarcasm "well back off Boxer hes mine" Panty looked at Gloves "so Gloves wanna play in my bedroom" Panty said seductively "sorry I don't fuck prostitute, sluts or whores" Gloves scowled "**WHAT**" Panty yelled "oh he got you there Panty" Boxer laughed "and I also don't fuck manwhores either" Gloves glared at Boxer "**THE FUCK**" Boxer growled

Socks and Stocking laughed at their siblings while they seethe in anger. Brief shook his head "so brother where you're vest and why you're here in Daten City" Brief ask nicely "with my shirt cause it got wet too and to hang with my brother of course" Gloves walked to Brief, smiling "and beside I miss you" Gloves hugged Brief "aww you too sweet Gloves" Brief giggle "wow you guys are close" Socks said surprise "yep we like two peas in the pod" Gloves nuzzle Brief's cheeks while he giggle

"who the fuck is this" everyone turn their heads to see Garterbelt by the doorway "oh hey Garter this is Gloves Brief's brother" Panty said grinning "well nice to meet you Gloves" Garterbelt said with a stoic look "pleasure is all mine" Gloves let go of Brief and walked to the kitchen "lets see if my vest and shirt is dry" Gloves said "also don't let Garter rape you dude" Boxer warned Gloves "no I will not you whorebags" Garterbelt yelled at Boxer "don't worry if you, Panty or Afro Priest touch me I'll kick your ass" Gloves yelled out "he knows how to fight" Stocking ask Brief "yeah he knows all different kinds of Martial Arts" Brief smiled

Socks blinked "name them Dork" Socks smirked "okay" Brief took a deep breath "Aikido, Karate, Judo, Kendo, Jujutsu, Taido, Wado-ryu, Taekwondo, T'ai chi ch'uan, Dim Mak, Shaolin Kung-Fu and Hwa Rang Do" Brief smirked "hold up that's like twelve Martial Arts where did he learn them from" Boxer said shocked "well Karate, Kendo, Judo, Jujutsu, Aikido, Taido and Wado-ryu are from Japan T'ai chi ch'uan, Dim Mak and Shaolin Kung-Fu are from China and Taekwondo and Hwa Rang Do are from Korea" Brief smirked "whoa he learn that from one state and two countries what did he travel around the world" Panty throw her arms up in the air in question "yes and no he only travel to China, Japan and Korea for fighting techniques" Brief said nicely "the others" Socks question "for vacation or for business" Brief chuckled

Panty blinked "what he work as for" Panty ask "as a famous super model" Brief sighed "wait I'll be right back" Stocking said running to her room "what's that for huh" Boxer said confused "we don't know" they said in unison "got it" Stocking came back from her room, holding a magazine "Geek boy is this the one" Stocking showed the magazine for everyone to see, on the cover was Gloves wearing a brown shorts, brown combat boots, dark green vest and brown cowboy hat "whoa Stocking where you get that" Socks said looking at the magazine "when this magazine came out like two weeks ago I knew he look familiar" Stocking handed Brief the magazine "yeah this is it he took this in Africa" Brief smiled "wow Dork he famous and hot" Boxer whistled "yes indeed" Gloves said wearing his shirt and vest "hey Brief tomorrow I'm having a photo shoot wanna come" Gloves said smiling "sure can I bring my friends too" Brief ask Gloves "sure but only if Panty and Boxer keep their hands to themselves" Gloves glare "oh don't worry they're will they just going to fuck some of your co-workers" Stocking snickered

Gloves titled his head "okay" Gloves look at his phone "shit Brief I gotta go I'm having a meeting in two minutes love you bye" Gloves kiss Brief on the cheek before running out the door "wow well gotta go guys I have to get home bye" Brief waved goodbye before walking out the door "guys I can't wait for tomorrow it going to be so awesome" Panty yelled in excitement "yeah" they said in unison

* * *

"so what do you think sweetie" Gloves blinked at his manager "I think its hot Dave" Gloves said. Dave is Gloves manager, he has dark skin and no hair. He is wearing brown business suit, brown fedora hat, glasses and black shoes, he happen to be Panty's old manager "wonderful just fabulous now all we to do is to come up with a theme and we're good" Dave said writhing in his book "awesome also can we make a song about my paparazzi they are always breathing down my neck" Gloves scowled "oh that is a good idea we need to tell those cockroaches to leave you alone" Dave whistled signaling Gloves bodyguard "tell Billy Morrison we have a new idea for a song and send Bubblegum a letter for a theme for Sir Gloves" the guard nodded his head before walking away "good everything is according to plan" Gloves smiled "say Dave can I ask you something" Gloves ask nervously

Dave blinked "what's wrong sweetie" he said in concern "nothing is just can I bring my brother Brief and his friends to my photo shoot tomorrow please" Gloves said with puppy eyes "of course sweetheart" Dave snapped his finger, a tall man with grey hair and grey mustache wearing a black tuxedo, black shoes and white gloves "pick up Brief and his friends at 11:00 clock sharp tomorrow don't forget got it Lee" Lee nodded his head "thanks Lee you the best" Gloves hugged Lee "anything to make Master Chaos happy" Lee said bowing and walked away once Gloves let go of him "I have the best limo driver ever" Gloves said grinning "I know I know now back to business" Gloves sit down next to Dave and they continued on their work

* * *

Brief is in his room laying on his bed staring at the ceiling "I can't believe I saw Gloves today man I'm so happy" Brief smiled "tomorrow I get to spend with my brother again like old times" Brief sighed "see you tomorrow Gloves cause with you it'll be fun" Brief turn off his lamp and went to sleep waiting for tomorrow with his brother "love you Gloves" Brief smiled as sleep overcomes him

* * *

**AC: wow finish this chapter in one day awesome in the next chapter the demon sisters and their genderbent counterpart **

**Stocking: yeah so don't forget to hit review and AC will upload real soon **

**AC: yeah so see ya you smexy fuckers **


	3. Brief kick ass

**AC: wazzup bitches lets begin "PASWG:Rise of the Dark Angel and Hell-Fire Demon" this is so going to be fun**

**Panty: yep it is AC**

**AC: damn straight now Kneesocks Disclaimer please**

**Kneesocks: AdorableCeline do not own PASWG if she does then it will have more episodes **

**AC: hell yeah it would now let begin this sexy story people**

* * *

Chapter 3: Brief kick ass  


"whoa man that ghost was packing I mean 20 heaven coins how cool is that" Panty said in joy "hell yeah it is" Boxer grin. Stocking shook her head "c'mon guys lets go Brief told me that his brother limo is coming to pick us up soon" everyone cheers "hell yeah lets go See-Through" Panty drive faster to the church

"Hey Socks is it here yet" Panty said wearing green frill crop-top, blue skirt and black flat sandals "no but Brief said they heading this way" Socks said wearing grey blouse shirt, black vest, black jeans and black shoes. Right when those words left his mouth there was a honking sound from outside "hey guys we here" Panty look outside to see Brief waving to her in a black limo "hell yeah Stocking, Boxer they here come on" Panty ran downstairs "we're coming whore" Stocking smirked wearing a white Chinese Lolita dress, white/blue stockings, white boots and white headband with a bow

"Brief nice ride" Boxer grin wearing red tank top, beige pants and brown boots "thanks it from my brother and and this is Lee his limo driver" Lee bowed his head "hello good sir" Stocking smiled "hello Ms. Stocking advise you and your friends to step inside please and might I say you look lovely" Lee kiss Stocking's hand "wow are you gentlemen" Stocking blushed while the others step inside before she did "holy crap this is awesome" Boxer said looking around the limo "yeah cool right" Lee close the door behind Brief "it has drinks, food and sweets" Socks and Stocking eyes sparkled "Brief I think had fallen in love with you" Stocking smiled

Brief blushed "aww don't say that in fact here" Brief push a button and food started to appeared "oh yeah" the angels said in unison "time to go Mr. Brief" Lee said getting in the car "okay Lee let go see Gloves" Brief smiled as Lee drive to Daten City hotel

* * *

"yeah baby work it work it like a rockstar" Gloves is posing for the camera wearing leopard fur vest, black leather pants, black leather fingerless gloves and black boots "oh yeah that's right Gloves you are leopard ready to pounce" Gloves took his bullwhip licking it "gimme more boy gimme more yeah yeah work it roar baby roar show me your animal instincts baby" Gloves winked as he did a leopard roar "yeah that's it Gloves that's it" few more shoots and it was over "thank you Gloves that was amazing you're amazing okay everyone take 10" Michael said behind the camera

Gloves is sitting in his chair, smiling "man that was good" Gloves drink some water before he went into a daze "Master Gloves your guest are here" Lee said as he let Brief and the angels in "Brief" Gloves ran up to his brother "Gloves" Brief hug Gloves while he spin him around "awwwwwwwwwww" Stocking cooed. Panty smiled at the sweet moment before something caught her eye "hello who is that" Panty whispered

A boy is by the table drinking some tequila. He has orange/red eyes, green with dark green highlights spiky hair, dark green stray of hair between his eyes and black star tattoo over his left eye. He is wearing dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneaker, black with red dots choker, green dogtag on his belt and black headband with a yellow arrow on it. Panty drooled before wiping her mouth "hey Stocking I'll be right back" Panty walk away to her dream boy "oh boy there's she goes" Stocking said dully

Gloves raise an eyebrow, turn his head and gasped "oh shit Stocking, Socks get Panty away from him now" Socks cross his arms "why" "just watch everyone" Gloves sigh. Panty stand next to the boy with a seductive smirk "hey there sexy wanna go some and have a little party" the boy said nothing "hey you hear me" the boy said nothing "okay maybe I'll can take you there come on" Panty smiled reaching for his hand. Gloves frowned "here it come people" Panty grab the boy's hand and when she pull the boy blink slowly before he grab Panty's arm and flip her. Everyone gasped except for Brief and Gloves "holy shit did you see that" Socks exclaimed "glad that wasn't me" Boxer said "yeah really lucky" Stocking sarcasm

Panty eyes were widen in realization before she screamed "hey what the fuck did I do to you" she gasped when she look closer to the boy. He has red skin, pointed ears and claws "never disturb a boy when he is in peace" he growled. Panty gulped in fear "Choker let her go" Gloves ran to him with the others. Choker nod before he let go of Panty "who is this slut Gloves cause last time I check I didn't hire a whore to get in my pants" Stocking pull up Panty as she scowled "oh this Brief's friends Panty, Stocking, Socks and Boxer" Gloves pointed each of them "okay wait Brief is here" Choker question

Gloves nod before he push Brief forward "hi Choker" Brief waved to him. Choker grin in joy "Hola Amigo Como Estas" Choker said "Bueno Choker Como Estas" Brief said "Bueno" Choker laugh "um what did he say Brief" Stocking said. Brief stare at Stocking "he said 'hi friend how are you' then he said 'okay'" Stocking smiled "he speak Spanish so he from Mexico" Choker smiled "Si Senorita I'm Choker and you are Hermoso" Choker kiss Stocking's hand "oh my god um...um...thank you" Stocking blush "Hermoso mean beautiful" Brief smiled as Stocking giggled "okay wow um...nice accent" Choker smiled "Gracias Senorita" he winked making Stocking giggled

"Dude stop flirting" said female voice. She has pale blue eyes, pink long hair and black heart tattoo over her left eye. She is wearing a red one-shoulder crop top, pale blue shorts, black boots with red triangles, blue belly pierce and white ear pierce "Vete a la mierda Bra" Choker cursed "you too Choker" Bra said in a slight Russian accent. Soon more of Gloves friends appears behind Bra. One has black hair put in two buns, blue/purple eyes, red skin, pointed ears, claws and black heart tattoo over her left eye. She is wearing a blue short sleeve Chinese dress with two slit, purple silk ribbon around her neck and low heel shoes. One has long silver hair, yellow eyes and black heart tattoo over her left eye. She is wearing a one-string green dress, gold amulet around her neck and head and grey boots. One has blue short hair above his shoulder, dark red eyes and black star tattoo over his left eye. He is wearing a short brown overcoat showing his torso, silver dogtag, blue choker around his wrist, brown jeans and black sneakers. Last one has grey short hair, orange/yellow eyes, red skin, pointed ears, claws and black heart tattoo over her left eye. She has black biker vest, blue leather jeans, red silk ribbon on her right upper arm and black calf boots.

"Guys meet my friends Ribbon" one with two buns waved "Mesh" one with grey hair nod "Dogtag" one with blue hair winked "and Amulet" one with silver hair smiled "Namaste everyone" Amulet said in her slight Indian accent "hi everyone" they said in unison "so Gloves you're ready cause we need to change into another outfit for the photo shoot" Dogtag said "yeah okay guys stay here and don't move" Gloves said "Brief take your friends to the fun section okay" Brief nod "okay" "and don't let those sluts go fucking with our workers" Choker said glaring at Boxer and Panty who gulped "okay" Brief waved before they left to their wardrobe "okay lets have fun follow me" the angels follow Brief to the room

* * *

Inside a strange place, there stood the demons Sisters Scanty and Kneesocks with their genderbend counterparts Skivvy and Legwarmers. Scanty smirked "finally the day to take down those imbeciles once and for all" Skivvy laugh "yes Miss Scanty its sure is" Kneesocks adjust her glasses "I can't stand those atrocious angels I mean look at them enjoying their miserable lives and those dreadful demons" the demons eyes widen before Kneesocks scramble up to the screen "what the hell when did they appeared" Kneesocks yelled "I don't know but they could working for ludicrous angels" Legwarmers said "that preposterous Sir Legwarmers demons don't work for angels" Scanty exclaimed "doesn't matter Miss Kneesocks how our little ghost holding up" Skivvy question

Kneesocks jump off the screen and walked to the rails "he is doing commendable Sir Skivvy" Kneesocks smiled. A huge Ghost is snarling. It has tendril hair, a body full of muscles, long tail and x-shaped scar on its chest "Hulk Crusher will destroy those angels into dust and we'll finally take over Daten City" the demons laugh evilly

* * *

The angels and Brief are in the chairs watching the famous supermodels pose for the camera "yeah baby work it wink at me Bra" Bra hugging Mesh wink at the camera "yeah sexy pose for me Amulet and you too Ribbon" Ribbon and Amulet did a sexy pose then blow a kiss at him "yeah baby gimme more baby yes perfect love it" the boys did sexy growl "yes yes perfect wonderful beautiful I love it" a few more shots and Micheal came behind the camera "thank you guys you're wonderful as always okay everyone that's it for today" the guys walk off stage smiling "hey Brief you had fun" Gloves said "yeah and don't worry Boxer or Panty didn't fuck your workers except for the mailman and mailwoman" Brief said while Boxer and Panty smirked "okay let us change for a minute and then we go downstairs to had some real fun" Gloves as they walked to their wardrobe

Meanwhile the demons sisters and brothers are on the Hulk Crusher in front of the hotel "now Hulk Crusher destroy the angels" Skivvy said before Hulk Crusher punch to hotel. Gloves and his friends came back wearing their casual clothes "okay everyone lets go downstairs to the" suddenly the ground begin to shakes before a huge hole appeared "what the fuck is that" Mesh said in shocked "hahahaha hello angels its time to meet your doom" Scanty laugh "oh so you really want your ass kick huh Boxer, Stocking, Socks lets go" Panty said "right" they said in unison

**_ *FLY AWAY THEME SONG*_**

**_ O PITIFUL SHADOWS LOST IN THE DARKNESS, O EVIL SPIRIT BORN OF THOSE DRIFTING BETWEEN HEAVEN AND EARTH_**

**_ MAY THE THUNDEROUS POWER FROM THE GARMENTS OF THESE HOLY, DELICATE MAIDENS_**

**_ STRIKE DOWN UPON YOU WITH GREAT VENGEANCE AND FURIOUS ANGER, SHATTERING YOUR LOATHSOME IMPURITY _**

**_ AND RETURNING YOU FROM WHENCE YOU CAME_**

**_ REPENT MOTHERFUCKER_ **

Panty's panties change into a pistol while Boxer's boxer change into a pistol and Stocking's stocking change into a sword while Socks sock change into a sword. "You know these preposterous angel wouldn't give up do they" Legwarmers said "no they don't I think its time for little scolding and teach them a lesson" Scanty said "yes shall Kneesocks" Skivvy said "yes Skivvy" Kneesocks said as their tails appears

_** *I WANT YOU THEME SONG***_

_** BREAK, O EARTH; DRY UP, O SEA; BURN OUT, O SUN**_

_** GRANT US POWERS EARTHLY LEADERS AND GATEKEEPERS OF HELL**_

_** GUIDE US, MAKERS OF THE UNDERWORLD! WE ARE HIGH-CLASS DEMON COMMANDERS!**_

_** I'M SCANTY! AND I'M HER DARLING LITTLE SISTER, KNEESOCKS! WITH SKIVVY! AND LEGWARMERS!**_

Scanty's thongs change into two revolver while Skivvy's underwear change into two revolver and Kneesocks socks change into two scythes while Legwarmers warmers change into two scythes. "holy shit Gloves you see that" Dogtag said "yes I did" Gloves smirked evilly. The angels launch at the demons and the fight start. Panty shoot at Scanty who dodge then Scanty shoot at Panty, Panty jump in the air and crash into Scanty before they had gun fight at each other head. Stocking slash at Kneesocks who use her scythe to block the attack then Legwarmers attack Stocking by using his scythe suddenly Socks use his sword to protect Stocking and then attack Legwarmers. Boxer and Skivvy shoot their bullets at each other then Boxer jump towards Skivvy, punch him in the face then Skivvy kick Boxer by the ribs and shoot at him before Boxer shoot at him making a explosion

Gloves, Brief and their friends are watching from the sidelines "Brief come with me guys watch that Ghost would ya" Gloves said "on it" Ribbon salute to Gloves. Gloves nod before taking Brief to the roof and away from the fight "where are we going Gloves" Brief said as they stop in the staircase "to take down that ghost" Gloves said "but I don't know how to" "yes you do I taught you how to fight and as a hell-fire demon Brief you got to fight" Gloves raise his hand and push back Brief's bang to reveal his face "now lets kick some ass" Brief pupils became slit before he smirked "right" Gloves and Brief continued to the roof

While the demons and angels are fighting, Hulk Crusher is destroying the hotel with everyone in it. He punch and punch and punch to his heart content "where are Gloves and Brief" Mesh said "don't worry they're coming" Bra said. Suddenly everyone stop when they heard some music playing "Bingo" Bra grin. Gloves is on the roof with brother wearing a white vest, white pants, white fingerless gloves and white sneaker while Brief is wearing black leather biker vest, black leather jeans and black sneaker

_** *WALL TO WALL THEME SONG***_

_** BURN THE SUN WITH RAGE, SHATTER THE EARTH WITH VENGEANCE, DESTROY THE WORLD WITH DESPAIR**_

_** FEAR OUR WRATH AS WE TURN YOUR WORLD INTO COMPLETE DARKNESS AND TOTAL MADNESS**_

_** WE ARE THE NIGHTMARES OF HELL, HEAVEN AND EARTH AS YOU BEG FOR MERCY**_

_** ITS TIME TO DIE ASSHOLE**_

Gloves gloves change into two steel-fan with spikes and Brief's underwear and his brother underwear change into two shurikens. Gloves spins his fans and launch at Hulk Crusher slicing him before Brief launch his shurikens at Hulk Crusher cutting him. Soon Hulk Crusher explode **"I'm so weak"** Hulk Crusher said before he exploded "what the french toast how did he die" they said in unison "what the fuck who kill the ghost" they said in unison. 10 heaven coins fell down before Gloves jump in the air, grabbed them and landed on his feet inside the building "well well well I guess you had to leave before I make you" Gloves hiss at the demons "said who" Kneesocks growled. A shuriken came straight at Kneesocks making her yelped "said me" Brief came next to his brother with red skin, pointed ears and claws "now leave you worthless scums" Brief hiss in anger. Scanty, Kneesocks, Skivvy and Legwarmers gulped before they ran away in fear

The others came out and greet the their friends "awesome dude" Choker said "yeah especially you Brief" Bra smiled. Brief blush "thanks guys" everyone talked until the angel came to them with a shocked expression "Brief" Stocking said making everyone look at her "you're a demon" Brief nod shyly "yes and my brother is angel just like my friends" everyone waved to them "wait so we been friend with a demon who is Geek Boy" Panty exclaimed "yep leave you speechless huh" Brief smirked at their expression

Panty and Stocking eyes were widen while Boxer and Socks eyes twitch, only one thing cross their mind** 'when did Brief know how to kick ass and how he became a demon'**

* * *

**AC: well that's it for chapter 3 of this awesome so as always review and I'll update real soon so bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S. there will be a huge argument between Brief and the angels so stay tune for that bye pikachu**


	4. The Arguement

**AC: *laugh insanely* Hi everyone lets begin for more "PASWG:Rise of the Dark Angel and Hell-Fire Demon" by the way Dark AC is also with me in this story**

**Dark AC: HI BITCHES *laugh insanely***

**AC: YEAH I'M SO FUCKING PUMP PANTY DISCLAIMER NOW**

**Panty: *sigh* AdorableCeline do not own PASWG if she does it will be chaos **

**AC: damn straight now this is short so yeah now Dark AC say it with me**

**Dark AC: okay**

**Dark AC&AC: LETS BEGINS THIS SEXY, HELLISH STORY MOTHERFUCKERS**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Argument  


Brief is in the training room panting in anger. Gloves let his brother stay with him for the weekend to calm him down after the fight with his friends. Brief panted even harder before he punch the wooden dummy breaking it in half. Brief yelled from the top of his lungs picking up a ball and throwing it to the wall causing a big hole on the wall. Brief was still panting when Gloves came in the room from the kitchen. He gasped when he saw a big hole in the wall

Gloves eye twitch "Brief I know you mad but DON'T TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON THE WALL DAMNNIT" Gloves yelled. Brief sigh "sorry Gloves its just" Brief sigh before sitting down on the mat. Gloves calm down, walked over to Brief and sit down before rubbing his back "I know Brief look they didn't know you're a demon but that don't mean they should yelled and screamed at you" Gloves said. Brief whimper as the memories come flooding back

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Panty, Stocking, Socks and Boxer stared at Brief with a shock expression "hey you okay dude" Bra said waving her hand in front of Stocking's face before she snap "WHAT THE HELL GEEK BOY NEVER IN OUR LIFE DID YOU MENTION THAT YOU'RE A DEMON" Stocking yelled. Brief blink "well I didn't because I know how much your kinds hate...no despise demons" Panty growled "SO YOU THOUGHT IT WILL BE OKAY TO LIE TO US AND KEEP IT A SECRET SO IN THE END YOU'LL FUCKING SURPRISE US HUH GEEK BOY" Brief frowned "well sorry if I'm trying to help you guys from being killed under the rubble of this building" Boxer snarled "WELL GUESS WHAT BRIEF WE WERE FINE WITHOUT YOUR HELP BESIDES WE'RE MOTHERFUCKING ANGELS WE DON'T NEED YOU" Brief scowled "so you'll think I'm one of them" the angels nod_

_Brief growled "WELL FUCK YOU GUYS I TRIED TO BE NICE BUT ALL YOU DID WAS PUSH ME AROUND AND CALLING ME NAMES LIKE DORK OR GEEK BOY BUT YOU KNOW WHAT NOT ANYMORE I'M DONE" Socks scowled "WELL GOOD BECAUSE WE DON'T NEED YOU AROUND US DORK" Brief hiss "FINE BY ME ASSHOLES" the argument continued on for one minute before Gloves snap "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW" Gloves yelled from the top of his lungs. Bra, Ribbon, Mesh, Amulet, Dogtag and Choker gulped and back away from Gloves in fear_

_You see Gloves is one very hot-tempered person and very protective over Brief when hes in trouble. Gloves care about him and his friends but everyone knows when Gloves is pissed that only means one thing; stay away from him or face the wrath of the Puma "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOME AWFUL BULLSHITS ABOUT BRIEF SURE HES A DEMON BUT YOU SHOULDN'T YELL AT HIM LIKE HE IS YOUR ENEMY" Gloves yelled. The angels flinch in fear "but" they said in unison "BUT MY ASS YOU DICKS LISTEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HIS FRIENDS THAT'S FINE BY ME BUT YOU BETTER REMEMBER YOU JUST LOST THE MOST FAITHFUL FRIEND YOU EVER HAD GOODBYE YOU FUCKERS" Gloves grab Brief's hand and walked to the door with their friends "Brief you're staying at my place until you're calm down okay" Gloves said serious "okay Gloves" Brief bowed his in fear "damn that's cold" they whispered in unison_

_Stocking, Panty, Boxer and Socks watch them walked away before their scowled turn into a frowned. Panty's lips quiver as tears slip from her eyes, watching Brief disappear behind the door "Brief" Panty whimper while Stocking cried and Boxer with Socks panted. The words that Gloves said had struck a core to their hearts. As they cry in silent one thing they know is that they had lost a best friend they ever had_

* * *

Brief wipe his eyes while Gloves comfort him "its okay Brief don't cry" Brief sniff as more tear run down his cheeks "they hate me Gloves I lost some cool friends and they never want me back" Brief cried. Gloves sigh before he smirked "hey Brief listen closely okay" Brief nod "how about when you gets better we have some nice, wonderful, sexy fun" Gloves smiled seductively. Brief blush beet red from Gloves comment, you see Brief and Gloves has incestious relationship not that he complaining and shit but you catch his swift

Brief blush harder when Gloves licked his ears "what do you say Brief" Gloves whispered "you know I feel better already so lets go to your room and fun~" Brief smiled seductively. Gloves grin sexily before standing up, picked Brief bridal style and walked out the room "so you wanna try and ride me this time" Brief nod his head "okay Brief prepare for some lovin" Brief giggled before Gloves closed the bedroom door

* * *

Panty is in her room lying under the covers of her bed, tears falling from her eyes "man I'm so fucking stupid" Panty thought as she cuddle more in the blankets. Panty wipe her eyes before she took out photo under her pillow. It was the photo that they took together it shows Panty, Stocking, Boxer and Socks in their angel form while Brief is in his green jumpsuit. Panty and Boxer was flipping the bird at the camera, Stocking is eating her chocolate whip cream vanilla split pudding, Socks is sucking on his green apple mint lollipop and Brief is laughing his butt off

Panty smiled at the photo wiping her eyes "oh Brief if you can hear me we're very sorry and we still care about you" Panty whimper. Panty sits up as more tears slipped from her eyes "Brief I'm very sorry" Panty's lips quiver "we didn't mean it" Panty cried pulling her knees to her chest "we're so so so sorry" Panty cried harder

* * *

**AC: man that was the best chapter ever what do you think guys  
**

**All: nice**

**AC: you Dark AC**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**AC: okay peeps review and I'll update soon bye now Dark AC lets blow some stuff**

**Dark AC: yeah *took out a tank* OH YEAH BITCHES *went inside the tank***

**AC: *smiled insanely* OH YEAH TANK TIME BITCHES *inside the tank* okay peeps me and Dark AC are going to blow up Gaterbelt favorite places wanna come**

**All: YEAH *jump in the tank* bye everyone**

**Dark AC&AC: bye motherfuckers *close the door on the tank* PARTY TIME *blow up the wall before driving away***

**Garterbelt: HEY ASSHOLES WHERE YOU AT *see the tank blowing up his hangouts* OH SHIT NOT MY HANGOUTS THAT'S WHERE I GO SEE CUTE BOYS *ran after the tank* STOP STOP**

**Dark AC&AC: *laugh insanely* BYE BITCHES**


End file.
